


Vid: Becoming Brothers

by Kass



Series: Vids [3]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: M/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys from the wrong side of the tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Becoming Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yevgenie and zulu for beta, and to heresluck for encouragement. Premiered at Vividcon, 2010.

Stream from vimeo (password: lions)

Download from [my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).


End file.
